<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one wish by axoctic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968265">one wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoctic/pseuds/axoctic'>axoctic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Miracles, Yeonbin, lots of soft moments, taejun, taejun brothers, witch soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoctic/pseuds/axoctic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonjun makes a deal with a witch to fix his brothers legs but the deal they make is certainly not what he expected. </p><p>&lt;&lt; I'm still bad at summaries so pls bear with me&gt;&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehe so i got this idea from a conversation I was having with qtaefics on twitter about how cool it would be to become a cat and she said something that made me laugh quite a bit,, anyways I really hope you enjoy this,, id love to hear what you think &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NO. NO WAY. I CAN’T LET YOU DO THAT FOR ME- TURNING INTO A CAT? REALLY JUN?,, BESIDES HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS WITCH IS THE REAL DEAL?? SOUNDS A LITTLE SUS AND SCAMMY TO ME”</p><p> </p><p>“oh my god relax Hyun,, think about it- you get your legs back and I get to turn into the cutest creature alive,, it’s a win-win situation and we lose nothing if it turns out to be a scam,, worth a try no?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to well up and taehyun repeatedly shook his head as they started raining down “and if it does end up working? I can’t let you throw your own life away,, not for me”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjuns eyes immediately softened, a small sad smile on his face as he went to kneel down by taehyuns wheelchair, taking the other's hands in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“hey,, hey look at me” he whispered- thumb rubbing at taehyuns hands in a comforting manner “you’re my brother,, I’d give my whole world if it meant keeping you safe and happy- besides ill still be alive; just in cat form” planting a kiss on taehyuns forehead, Yeonjun promised that everything was going to be okay before jumping up – eyes wide and bright.</p><p> </p><p>“I JUST REALIZED- BEING A CAT MEANS I GET TO SHIT IN A BOX- THAT’S THE COOLEST THING EVER”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun laughed- a full body deep hearty laugh- trust Yeonjun to find the weirdest perks in any situation- wiping away at his tears he took a good look at his brother that was currently listing everything that makes cats the most superior species.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he still didn’t feel okay with yeonjuns sacrifice- a small ball of guilt will always be there eating at him,, he didn’t want his own dream to be made true at the price of his brothers whole future but nothing he says will be able to change yeonjuns choice- he’s always been the most stubborn person ever since they were kids- a literal unmoving rock once he’s made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing to himself taehyun sometimes really wishes that his brother's heart wasn’t bigger than the whole universe- that he really would give his life away for those he loves with no questions asked. A genuinely good person,, can’t he be selfish just this once?</p><p> </p><p>“IMAGINE THE SOFT CUDDLES- AND BEING A STEALTHY SNEAKY SPY!!” yeonjuns excited statements were what snapped taehyun out of his thoughts and so he chuckled before replying,, deciding to make the best of the inevitable situation,, rather than add more negativity to it</p><p> </p><p>“that does sound pretty cool,, You’d be able to jump off high places and land on your feet!!”</p><p> </p><p>“right?,, so glad you agree heh” clapping his hands together Yeonjun continued “well that makes this faster and easier” he’d said before calling out “you can come in now”</p><p> </p><p>And so, in walked a 6ft tall man,, with purple hair, bright clothes and a yellow beret??</p><p> </p><p>“hello there, I’m who they call Kavatsus,, or well that’s what the magical world calls me,, you can call me by my human name; Soobin”</p><p> </p><p>A little startled by the man’s entrance taehyun couldn’t hold himself back before the words were uttered out “you don’t look like a witch,, aren’t they all supposed to be wearing black with their big pointy hats?”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing to himself at the cute boy’s naivety, Soobin shook his finger “oh no darling that’s such an old stereotype, humans weren’t the only people to evolve- us witches have changed quite a bit since the dark ages too”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun blushed a little in embarrassment, taking note of this, Soobin reassured “ no need to get embarrassed Hun,, a lot of people have these misconceptions- you’re definitely not the first” he ruffled the smaller boys hair before spinning around to face Yeonjun, Soobin asked once more if the boy was sure he wanted to go through with this. Just a Formality - part of the proper witch procedure policies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m one hundred percent sure”</p><p> </p><p>The funny thing, is that Soobin could see that the boy meant these words fully- he couldn’t find a single speck of doubt in the boys being- rarely did Soobin ever get a non-selfish request, however, even when he did - there was always a small part of the wish maker afraid- a small part that holds regret for doing this- a small part that wishes it didn’t have to be <em>them</em> making the sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>However, when he looks at Yeonjun there was none of that- no fear and no resentment. A first for him and it made Soobin garner a soft spot for the boy. Looking him one more time in the eye,, Soobin made a choice.</p><p> </p><p>“change of plans,, I’m feeling generous today and you won’t have to spend out the rest of your days as a feline pet,, lucky you”</p><p> </p><p>Shocked at the sudden profession taehyun squealed in utter happiness- his brother didn’t have to give up his life for him and he can get his legs back,, “so you’ll do it for free then?” smile big and wide</p><p> </p><p>Clicking his tongue, Soobin shook his head “I’m sorry darling but nothings ever for free” taehyuns smile dropped</p><p> </p><p>“I can, however, give you a new deal,, ill turn your brother into a cat and he’ll stay with me until I figure out how to give him the ability to change back and forth” looking towards Yeonjun now, Soobin put out his hand before continuing “sound like a plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes glittering- Yeonjun more than liked that idea- in fact, he thought it was more of a gift rather than a payment from him- he’d get to be like the wolverine except a more tame cute complete animal version instead of the more human-like with sharp metal claws original- the small <em>details </em>didn’t matter- he’d get to be a shapeshifter- something he always thought was just a <em>fantasy</em> and so Yeonjun took hold of soobins extended hand before sealing a deal that would forever change the roads of his future</p><p> </p><p>“never heard of a better one”</p><p> </p><p>And so with the contract made- Soobin snapped his fingers together- room filling with an energy that you couldn’t explain except for the words “magical” – it was comforting- gave off the feeling of being underwater and yet it was completely calming. No anxiousness- no worry over drowning- just floating deep inside with a bubble of warmth surrounding you.</p><p> </p><p>As fast as the energy came- it disappeared. The only show for it was taehyuns screams of joy and happiness echoing around the room. Tears were streaming down his face, but they were full of relief and gratefulness. Hopping around the room- the boy kept shouting the words “I can walk- I can really walk again”</p><p> </p><p>After the horrible car accident, taehyun had lost all mobility in his legs, this is completely heartbreaking for anyone to go through- but him as an aspiring athlete,, well it hit him harder than anyone could imagine.</p><p> </p><p>His life’s work- his time spent- hours upon hours of training- of pushing himself- gone with a blink of an eye.  His brother too was in that car- was the one driving it- but by some miracle, nothing had happened to him- getting out of that car accident with but a few scratches.</p><p> </p><p>Which taehyun was more than grateful to have heard- he’d never wish harm to come to the other. Just as Yeonjun would give his life for taehyun,, taehyun would endure all the pain if it meant his brother would be kept safe.  However, because of this, Yeonjun felt immense guilt. Couldn’t stop the thoughts that plagued his mind- that he wishes it were him- that he for some reason felt like it was his fault,, even though the accident was caused by another car.</p><p> </p><p>So, he spent his days looking for a solution- they tried physical therapy- they tried taking a surgery – tried dumb methods they’d found on Reddit that promised to help. But nothing was working- the doctors said that there was too much damage to taehyuns nervous system in his spinal cord and so Yeonjun went to his last resort- if science couldn’t help,, then maybe magic will.</p><p> </p><p>After many months of searching around- Yeonjun had found soobins contact information. At first, it seemed sketchy to him- after all, magic wasn’t widely known among humans- they pass it off as a myth, but at this point, he didn’t care. Willing to try everything and anything he could to bring his brother back to what he once was.</p><p> </p><p>And it was more than worth it. Seeing the joy in his brothers face- the euphoria- the bliss.. it made him so so happy and glad that he’d made this decision. Walking over to taehyun, Yeonjun let out a small meow before rubbing his head against the others leg.</p><p> </p><p>Having been lost in all the emotions that came with getting his legs back- the deal had slipped taehyuns mind.. Yeonjun was still a cat…he couldn’t tackle his brother into a hug like they’d always done before-couldn’t sit on top of him smothering him to get what he wants. But before the tears could fall again, taehyun was quite the cry baby, Yeonjun let out a meow and bit him <em>softly</em> on the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“he says that this is a happy moment- that he’ll be back soon to ruffle your hair and give you the biggest of hugs- so don’t you dare cry” Soobin translated. One of the many perks of being a witch.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding taehyun wiped at his eyes before holding the small black cat close to his chest and whispering a soft you’d better be.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with that reply, Yeonjun licked at taehyun face before jumping off him and walking towards Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the pretty little kitten, Soobin bid the other boy farewell and left the apartment with the promise that he’ll try to figure out the shifting spell as soon as possible. Or well maybe he’d take a little bit longer,, to enjoy his time with the boy...after all, he has been feeling a little lonely these past few years…having some company would be nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thankk you for readingg this!!! feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments or send me a message,, my twitter is @axoctic   &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>